Sons of Light
by Gelendra
Summary: When a group of Reploids come to Hunter HQ, Mega Man X has no idea how much they are going to change his world. Rated T to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

* * *

Author's Note: This is based on the Megaman X world (Yes, I do mean to spell it like that, rather than Mega Man X as I've seen elsewhere).

Chapter One: The Mission

Megaman X, of just X to his friends, had just come out of Colonel's office at Hunter Headquarters. He was dreading what he'd just been told to do. He and Zero, his best friend and also a Reploid, had just been given a mission. It wasn't the mission itself that bothered X. No, it was _telling_ _Zero_ about the mission that caused the feeling of dread.

_Why couldn't it be the usual go-here-kick-Maverick-ass_ _mission? _X lamented to himself. _Or even a -go-see-if-Mavericks-are-here mission. Why, _why _did it _have _to be a - _

"Hey, X!" Zero's shouted greeting made Z turn around. "I just saw you come out of Colonel's office. What's up?" X gave his friend a big smile.

"We're been assigned a mission."

"Great! I was getting bored. Who's ass do we have to kick this time?"

"Well, it depends on who shows up. We've got to be at our destination in half an hour, so lets go. I'll fill you in on the way." Zero nodded and they headed down the hall.

_I think it'd be best to tell him _after _we're gone..._

"X?"

"Hum?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass for this." X sighed. That was the fifteenth time Zero had said that in the thirty minutes they had been riding on their motorcycles towards their destination.

"I know, Zero."

"I mean, why? Why an _escort_ mission? I _hate_ those! I won't even play those boards in video games!"

"I _know_, Zero. But Colonel thinks this will be important. He said Hunter morale is low, and that this band can remind everyone of what we're fighting for. They've toured other bases, and have gotten a good response. Plus, since they've been to some of the more remote areas, they might have news or information that we don't."

"And the Mavericks might attack..._why_?"

"Seems one of them is a powerful Reploid, one the Mavericks would love to get their hands on. So we're to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Maybe they _will_ attack. Then at least I'd have _some_ fun." X just sighed again, then looked ahead.

"There they are." Ahead waited a heavily armored van, obviously civilian-owned, protected by no less than ten Hunters, half of which were members of the closest base to the HQ, by their badges. X had never seen the other five before. One, seated inside and driving, had a distinct Goth appearance to him, with a skull on his chest. One standing next to the only door into the van wore armor that was very ornate and mostly gold with blue accents, with a helmet that had two fins on the side like an Egyptian headdress. The one seated casually on the roof seemed normal enough by his armor, save for the large ring on the front, and the dual chakkrums hanging at each hip, slender disks with razor-sharp edges designed to slice when thrown like a Frisbee. A fourth cautiously peeked around the far side of the van, his armor all blues and greens like the water, smooth like a ricer-polished stone. The last of the unfamiliar Reploids had brightly colored armor that seemed as if each piece was a different hue, and almost glowed it was so intense.

"Quite a bodyguard for a bunch of musicians," Zero commented softly, sounding a bit suspicious all of the sudden. And X agreed; it _did_ look suspicious. So much protection just seemed like overkill. But he just stopped his cycle and climbed off. Zero remained where he was, bike on idle and eyes trained on their surroundings, watching for trouble.

"I see Colonel sent us the best," the leader of the identifiable Hunters, the one with the headdress, said as X approached, saluting as he spoke. "All went quietly and smoothly for us."

"Good to hear," X replied. He moved to the door, the one standing nearby moving to let him by so he could speak with the occupants. The blue Hunter smiled, then knocked on the door. "This is Megaman X from Hunter HQ. Zero and I will be your escorts from here on in." He heard a rush of whispered voices, one sounding very excited, and then all fell silent. A panel in the door slid open, allowing a woman with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair to peek out. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she regained her cool.

"I am very glad to see you," she said. X blinked.

"You are?"

"Oh, um... yes, of course. How would I _not_ be glad, as we'll be protected by the best?" She moved around a bit to get a look at Zero, then looked back at X. "Thank you, Megaman X."

"Just X is fine. It's what all my friends call me." Her eyes smiled, giving X a feeling of deja vu.

"X, then. Than you, X. And thank Zero for us too."

"I will." Another smile, and the panel slid closed. X turned to the Reploid he'd spoken to previously. "Anything else we should know?"

"Other than five of us are staying," the one by the door said, "not really." X blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" The other laughed.

"Five of us - Diadem, Fatalis, Naki, Neon, and I - are members of the band too. We just also have some Hunter training."

"Oh. Well then, lets move out." Five Reploids teleported back to their home base, X climbed back onto his cycle, and the headed out. X and Zero kept to a slower pace, to allow those on and around the van to keep up. The blue Hunter noticed Zero no longer looked bored. Rather he looked intrigued. Who _exactly_ was in that protected van? There were no windows, save the panel in the door. All X himself knew was that is held at least three people - he'd clearly heard three different voices - and that one was a female. But the rest was a mystery. Human or Reploid? Who were the other two? And was one this powerful Reploid the Mavericks wanted?

After about ten minutes, Zero pulled up alongside X.

"I'm gonna cruise up ahead. Remember that blasted five-story we passed? If there was an ambush _anywhere_, that'd be it."

"Okay." Zero revved up his cycle and sped on. X slowed down to cruise near the door, giving him better coverage of both his and Zero's area.

_Twenty minutes to go,_ he thought. _Surely the Mavericks aren't that crazy to attack us so close to HQ!_ Even as the thought left his head, he saw Zero racing back at top speed.

"Mavericks right on my tail!" he shouted.

"What? Dammit!" X looked to the five. "Get ready." Apparently they'd expected this, for the leader instantly left up on top of the transport and trained his handheld blaster on the area up the road. Two took up positions on the left, two on the right. Zero made a pass in front, turning his cycle to face the path ahead, drawing his lightsaber and preparing for battle. X readied his own arm X-Buster, and began charging it up.

Within minutes ten Mavericks crested the small hill. X and one of the Mavericks fired at the same time. X's shot plowed through the enemy's shot and subsequently hit him, as it had been charged. Zero revved his engine a couple of times in challenge, then shot forward, going melee on the Mavericks. Shots fired back and forth.

"There's some in the alley!" shouted the one on top, turning to the side to fire. X paused to switch on his com link to the base.

"This is X calling Hunter HQ. We need help!"

"Where are you?" Colonel's voice replied.

"Twenty minutes out. At least twenty Mavs have us pinned down!"

"Hold on." The connection went dead as it was turned off at the other end.

"Help's on the way!" X called, hoping to encourage the defenders.

"Hope it gets here soon." X backed up a bit, to give more firing room, and heard from inside a clear, unfamiliar voice speaking.

"I'm _not_ going to let them _die_ while I sit in here!"

"I'm with ya!" came a second voice, and the door opened. Out came what looked to be two teenage boys, both standing near the same height and about two inched shorter than X himself. They were clearly related, and were each holding handheld blasters. One appeared to be older, and was perhaps a bit taller, but not by more than half an inch, and had unruly black hair, wearing basic blue jeans and a zipped up coat with a flame pattern all over it. It seemed he was wearing something around his neck, but at that exact moment X couldn't tell what. The other had brown hair, just a wild, and over the jeans he wore a jacket with a starry pattern. They began firing at the attacking Mavericks with great skill and accuracy. Again, X felt that _Deja vu_ sensation.

"There they are!" one Maverick shouted. "Destroy everyone else, but take those two alive!"

"You have to catch us first!" shouted the one in the star coat ad he dodged a blast with an inhumanly-high back flip. X might have pegged him for the powerful Reploid, save for the other doing the same a second later.

_They've _both _got to be Reploids,_ X thought. And that thought was nearly his undoing, as he failed to see the shot soaring towards him

X 'offed' as he was knocked flat from behind. The shot soared away from the battle, hit the ground and exploded. X peered up to see what he'd call a Reploid malamute dog, growling at the Mavericks. It leapt at the nearest one and began to tear into them.

"You okay?" Zero called over.

"Yeah!" He hopped to his feet and began firing again. A minute later, Hunters teleported in, a good thirty. Battered and outnumbered, the remaining Mavericks retreated, teleporting away... all five of them.

"Yeah! We gave them a pounding!" Zero cheered. X looked around, to see the two new Reploids with the dog, the one in the star jacket kneeling to pet it.

"Good boy," he was praising softly. The one in red saw X watching, and nudged the other, who stood. Together they approached, the star one with a funny look in his eyes.

"You're good," said the fire one.

"Same for you, both of you," X replied. "Those Mavericks won't forget today for a _long_ time." The one in the star jacket started to speak, but it seemed his brother read his thoughts, for he caught his upper arm and gave it a squeeze.

"We'd better get going before they come back." The one in blue nodded, and they returned to the transport with the dog, the younger one stealing a final look back at X.

"What was _that_ about?" Zero asked as he approached his best friend.

"I - don't know." X paused for a moment more, then shook his head to clear it. "Lets move out." The transport and its escorts resumed their path, and fortunately that one assault was the only appearance the Mavericks made. Colonel was waiting to greet them in the safety of Hunter HQ.

"Everyone safe and sound," Zero reported with a salute. "And fifteen Mavericks out of commission."

"Good job, as I expected." The transport door opened, and the two boys, the lady who seemed to be related to them as well, and the dog stepped out. They approached Colonel.

"Thank you for sending us such excellent protectors," said the one in the flame jacket as he shook Colonel's hand. "We couldn't have been in better hands."

"I'm glad you made it here safely as well. I'm Colonel."

"I'm Albastru, and these are my brother Felsen, our sister Listina, and Stormloop." The dog barked and wagged its tail, watching as Colonel shook hands with the others, then sat up and lifted a paw to shake as well. Colonel chuckled and obliged, and all within the immediate area heard a click noise. Colonel paused, then released Stormloop's paw. In his palm rested a small gray computer chip. He smiled and held it up between forefinger and thumb for all to see.

"Not a scratch," he commented.

"What's that?" asked X.

"A very valuable chip historically speaking," answered Colonel. "This is a data memory chip, X, one created over one hundred years ago... by your creator."

"By Dr. Light?" X gasped, looking at the chip in a new light.

"Yes. word filtered through the bases that one of the great doctor's chips had been found, and I thought you'd like to know it was safely away from Maverick hands." He handed it over to X, who cradled it in his palm very gently. Zero peered around his buddy's arm at it.

"It's untouched," Zero whispered, as if he didn't want to even breath on it too hard. "No wear or tear. I'd say it was made just a short while ago, if I didn't believe you, Colonel."

"Until we decide what to do with it," Colonel finished, "it's in your safe keeping, X, as is only right." X just nodded, as Colonel led the band members off to get them settled in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chip

Chapter 2: The Chip

X sat in one of the break rooms in HQ, studying the ship. He knew it was on of Dr. Light's, because on the top was a small 'L' in the lower right hand corner. Once, while his right arm had been under repairs, he'd seen his arm's motor circuit. It had had the same L. That had made him feel good, as if through it he'd felt his 'father's' presence. Touching and holding the data chip made him feel the same way.

All day Reploids had sought him out to see the incredibly rare find. Like Zero, they were amazed at its good condition, and often they asked X what he thought should be done with it. Each time he'd said 'I don't know,' but he really _did_ know: He thought he should be allowed to keep it. After all, Dr. Light _was_ his creator, and this little chip was really all he had left of him.

"Hi." The quiet voice made X look up sharply, startled. He saw one of the band, and he'd been so lost in thought it took him a moment to focus.

"Oh, uh... Felsen, right?" The brown-haired Reploid nodded and sat down in a nearby chair. "Heh, this is the first time I've seen you without your brother nearby." Felsen smiled.

"He worries about me sometimes. It's that whole 'big brother' syndrome. But I managed to convince him if there was anywhere I'd be safe, it's here." He eyed the chip. "Have you tried to open it?"

"Open it?"

"There's data on that chip. We tried to open it, but couldn't." X noticed Felsen was looking at him rather intently. "It's heavily encoded, and protected by five voice-activated pass codes."

"Wow! That's heavy duty security."

"Uh huh. We thought that since you're one of Dr. Light's creations, maybe you can crack it." X sighed.

"Even if I have the capabilities, I wouldn't know it. I have very little memory. I don't know much more than I was created by Dr. Light, put in a stasis capsule, and then found by Dr. Cain when it opened. I don't even really know _why_ I was built." At first Felsen was a little startled at that, then regained his previous expression.

"I know why you were built, X." X looked at Felsen, then chuckled.

"To save the world, right? I've been told that hundreds of times." Felsen's face for an even more intense, searching look.

"X, I know _why Dr. Light build you._" Now X frowned.

"How could you know anything like that? Dr. Light died nearly one hundred years ago. Nothing of his is known to exist, save me and this chip. Even his lab vanished with everything in it."

"My family and I are Dr. Light experts, you might say. We know him better than anyone else alive, I'd bet." Again X frowned. For some reason, the familiarity this _stranger_ was taking sparked his circuits the wrong way.

Abruptly, Felsen's eyes widened, his expression changed to one of surprise, then shame, and he lowered his gaze. "I'm worry, X. I've offended you in some way. I'll leave you be." He quickly got up and went to leave. X blinked in surprise.

"Wait, Felsen - " Felsen turned at the doorway to look back at X.

"I should've known better than to interrupt you, when you were so clearly thinking of Dr. Light. I apologize. But I _do_ know why you were created." This time X said nothing, so Felsen continued. "You were created for two reasons, X. The first was that when evil ups the stakes, so too must good or be overrun. In this you were right in thinking you were built to save the world."

"And the second?" whispered the famed Hunter. A trace of sadness drifted over Felsen's eyes.

"It's perhaps the greatest reason of all: Dr. Light wanted another son to love." And with that, Felsen left.


	3. Chapter 3: In my Heart

Author's Note: I do not own _You'll be in my Heart_, from the cartoon Tarzan. This particular version found on the soundtrack is owned by Phil Collins, Disney, and anyone else I forgot/didn't know about.

Chapter Three: In My Heart

X was walking around HQ late that night. He knew he should be resting, but the events from the day just kept running circles in his head. What Felsen had said, his own reactions, and ever that little chip. It just wouldn't let him rest.

Unknowingly his steps had taken him down one set of rooms typically used for visitors and the few non-hunters on the base. One door was slightly ajar, and through it he heard soft crying, and voices.

"Shh, shh." It was Albastru's voice. "Please, stop."

"Everything will be okay," Listina's voice followed. But the crying didn't stop.

"I know it hurts, even still," Albastru's soothed, "but you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I - I - " came a gasping reply, seemingly from Felsen. X heard the sound of shifting material, like someone sitting down on a bed.

"C'mon." There was a pause after Albastru spoke, and then X heard his voice again, very soft and gentle, singing.

_"Come, stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry."_

Then Listina sang as well.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry."_

Then, they sang together, as Felsen's weeping began to subside.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."_

The crying stopped, and the sound of gentle breathing replaced it as Felsen had fallen asleep. There was the sound of more furtive movements, and X, suddenly feeling like an intruder, quickly hurried away.


	4. Chapter 4: Zeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrooooooo!

Author's Note: Thanks goes out to my husband, who gave me the idea for this chapter when I was having serious writer's block and needed some help. :)

Chapter 4: Zeeeeeee-rrrrrroooooooo!

Zero found X the next day after training some new rookies sitting on his bed in their shared room, looking at the chip in his hands. Minus the chip, it was a pose he was very familiar with.

"Something wrong, pal?" he asked, taking a seat on his own bed across from X.

"No." Zero had known that answer even before X spoke. It was so much a habit that Zero sometimes wondered if he could trick X by saying something like 'Are you a better hunter than me?' Of course, Zero knew he was, but that was besides the point. also, of course, Zero knew X was lying, and he started to say so. "I know you don't believe me."

"If this routine is getting so familiar even _you_ can predict my lines, then you know I always get you to tell in the end. So why not cut out all this b.s. and just tell me?" His buddy's attitude managed to coax a smile to X's face as he raised his head.

"If I honestly knew, I'd tell you, Zero." He told Zero about his conversation with Felsen, and the rough outcome, as well as what he'd overheard the last night. Zero listened patiently, then slapped his thigh.

"X, you moron! I know damn well what's wrong! You're thinking you hurt Felsen's feelings, and you're such a softie that you feel bad about it. But hell, _I'd_ probably have _belted_ him, if I'd been you."

"Why?"

"Talking about Dr. Light like that, to _you of_ all Reploids, like he had a right to! He should be glad you have more restraint than I do." He stood up. "C'mon. Put that chip someplace safe."

"Where we going?"

"You need to relax! You've been on edge ever since that band got there."

"Maybe..."

"How about we kick it up now, then after the concert we confront Felsen about his attitude? It'll make you feel better to settle it." X hesitated.

"Maybe..."

"Good! Lets go!" X took the time to put the chip in a _very_ safe place, then abruptly looked over at Zero.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Zero grinned.

"Let me take care of the details. Trust me." X shot his buddy a look.

"Since when do _those_ words coming out of _your_ mouth ever mean anything good?" Zero grabbed X's arm.

"Since I got hold of your arm. Now c'mon!" And he dragged X out the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Zero..."

"Yeah, X?"

"What the hell are we doing here?" the blue Hunter looked around discreetly. They were seated at the bar of a local tavern, oil coolers in hand. It wasn't that X had never been drinking before. He'd put away his fair share on several occasions both in HQ and out of it. But there was just one catch this time: _Usually_ they went to a pub not two blocks from HQ called The Shield. Lots of Hunters went there to relax after their shifts, and they even got discounts. But today Zero had driven to The Cloak and Dagger, the bar on the other side of town. The lowlife of the city tended to gather here, and X had heard of several drug busts. It wasn't exactly the place Hunters went... or were always wanted.

"We're having fun, X." Zero winked at a Reploid barmaid, who blushed and giggle en route to delivering some drinks.

"I mean, why not The Shield if you wanted to drink?"

"Because," Zero paused to take his second drink of his cooler, "at The Shield you wouldn't have gotten any peace. Here people'll leave you alone."

"Heeeeeey, babbbbyy, just cummere n' chill a bit." The heavily slurred voice broke into their conversation, causing both to look over. At a table nearby sat a group of four Reploids, quite obviously drunk - and one had a grip on the barmaid's skirt.

"Please let go. I have to get back to work." The drunkard gave it a firm tug, pulling the unwilling girl a step closer. She tried again to get away, with equal success as her last attempt. Zero, with a wink at X (who quietly groaned), stood up and strolled over. He leaned on the drunk's back suddenly, startling him into letting go.

"Hey!"

"'Scuse me, bit you're in my seat," Zero replied smoothly as the barmaid made a dash into the kitchen in the back.

"I dun know wha yer talkin' 'bout. We been here fer an hour."

"Zero..." X began, but was ignored.

"Why don't ya just mind yet own bus'ness, H'nter," one of the others, a bit more lucid, advised harshly. The leader took a second, bleary-eyed look at Zero, and grinned.

"Hey, you _are_ a Hunter, aincha?"

"That I am." X didn't like the look on the drunk's face.

"Zero," he tried again, a bit louder, but again got no success.

"You big-shot Hunters! Always got this attitude like yet better 'n us, but ya can't handle _real_ work, so ya pretend to be fightin' those Mavri'ks all tha time. And yet tha Mavs still exist. What's up wit' that, huh? Can't you 'Hunters' just blow 'em up, or sumfin, of are ya too 'fraid of bein' put outta a job and havin' to find _real_ work?" For a few moments, everyone was still...

... and then Zero right out _decked_ the guy across the face.

He went down, and this three buddies jumped Zero. In about half a second there was a full-blown brawl going on, as other patrons - some supporting the HUnters, some for the four Reploids, and some seemingly fighting just for the hell of it - joined in.

"Zeeee-rrrroooooo!" X shouted, before just sighing and attempting to find his buddy and get out of the mess. He didn't get far, though, before someone decked _him_. Hell, it might've been Zero, for all X could tell, but he made a grab at the person anyways. An abrupt shove from behind made his aim bad, however, and he connected instead with an unfamiliar Reploid's face. The Reploid yelped, clutching at his hurting eyes and shouting something about a cheap shot, and soon X found himself trying to defend against about five of the brawlers.

After about three minutes, sirens were heard as the police showed up. X had knocked out or subdued several by this time. Zero was hauling some unconscious members of the losing side (and a few of the 'winners') into a corner, and the place was a mess.

"My bar..." moaned the barkeep as he and some of the servers crept out of the kitchen.

"Uh - heh, sorry about that," X sheepishly apologized as he began righting a few unbroken tables and chairs. The man, a human, sighed.

"Not your fault, really. I knew that those four were trouble as soon as I saw them eyeing up my girls. At least you two HUnters were her to help."

"Whatever good _that _did," muttered X as the police entered.

"What's going on here?" one, a human and seemingly the senior of the officers present, asked. Before X could answer, Zero was at his side, looping an arm around the barmaid's waist.

"Some drunks were giving this young lady trouble, and when I came to her aid, well, things got violent."

"Is this true, miss?"

"Yes. They had a hold of my skirt and wouldn't let go until he startled them." The barkeep, much to X's surprise, was nodding in agreement.

"My buddy X here and I are just glad we could be here when we were needed," Zero finished.

"And how much have you both had to drink before this started?"

"I had two mouthfuls, and X here had one and a half. I refuse to call that sip at the start a true drink." This last was aimed at X, of course, who was too baffled by the course of events to reply.

"Very well. You two Hunters may go." Zero propelled X out the door and back to their car.

"Zero?" X said once they were on their way.

"Yeah, X?"

"How is it _you_ threw the first punch, yet came out the hero?" Zero laughed.

"I'm just that damn good, that's how. How lets get back home. We're got a concert to attend."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author's Note: Wow, long one. And unless you've tried it, you have no idea how hard typing 'drunk-ese' really is, lol.


	5. Chapter 5:With a Bang

Author's Note: I do not own any of the songs that I use in this chapter. They all belong to their respective singers, songwriters, and record companies.

Chapter 5: With a Bang

They got back to HQ about fifteen minutes before the concert was to begin. A stage had been set up, instruments already out and waiting, and a dance area had been set up as well. Many Hunters and their guests were waiting patiently, chatting about this and that. Moving carefully, X and Zero secured a place near the front, where they saw Stormloop guarding the steps up. He barked softly at them and waved.

"That is one _strange_ canine," Zero muttered, and X had to agree.

"Quite a turnout," X commented casually.

"Colonel should be happy about that, though I don't know how much good it will do. Even if moral is low - and I admit that it is a little - a simple concert won't help." That had X thinking. If he could open that data chip, maybe whatever was on it would help. A weapon, a new program the Hunters could use, even something as simple as a message could give HQ a charge, could give one to all Hunters. He decided that when they talked with Felsen he'd ask what they had tried. He'd crack that code.

At the appointed time, the stage lights lit up and the eight Reploids appeared. Their crowd applauded and cheered, some seemingly very eager. The three siblings took up position at front, Albastru center, Felsen left, and Listina right, and the rest took up their spots at the various instruments, drums, keyboard, synth, etc. Felsen and Albastru both wore electric guitars. Rather than say something. like some sort of introduction, they just went right into the songs, the first one starting out with a heavy, jungle-sounding drum beat. Felsen sang lead.

_"Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family."_

X blinked.

"_Two Worlds_," he said softly.

"Huh?" asked Zero.

"That song, it's called _Two Worlds_. Somehow, I know it."

_"A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love ."_

Felsen gave a playful smile that made X smile back.

_"A simply life, but they live in peace._

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace _

_Raise you head up  
Life high the load  
Take strength from those that need you.  
Build high the walls.  
Build strong the beams.  
A new life in waiting,  
but danger's no stranger here."_

After that song they kept up the pace, with Albastru quickly moving to the keyboard to start up a fast pace. Felsen and Listina began to clap, encouraging the crowd to participate. Then Listina began to sing and dance on the stage.

"_There comes a time  
when you face the toughest of fights.  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights.  
The wind blows to cold,  
standing alone  
before  
the battle's begun.  
But deep in your soul  
the future unfolds  
as bright as the rays of the sun!"_

Again, X was surprised to discover he knew the song, called _Power of Love._

_I must've heard them somewhere,_ he reasoned. _Simple enough._ In the next song, Felsen played while Albastru sang. X knew it before he began.

_"We call them cool  
those hearts that have no scars to show."_

_Ok, this is _too _crazy,_ he thought. _So far I'm three for three._

"Hey, it seems to be working," Zero suddenly said. X looked and saw some Reploid dancing, really enjoying themselves. After the song was over, Albastru finally paused to speak.

"Now that we've got your attention, thank you for coming out to hear us perform. I'm Albastru, this is Felsen, and Listina. If ya can't tell, we're siblings. Our backup - and some of the best pals we could ever ask for - "

"And your cousins," put in Fatalis, on the drums with a rim shot, getting a laugh.

"I was gettin' to that! Yes, and our cousins, Fatalis on drums, Ra on guitar, Naki on synth, Diadem on keyboard, and Neon on bass."

"As I'm sure you can tell," Felsen put in, "we pick our songs from a _lot_ of places. country, rock 'n roll, soundtracks, pretty much everywhere. Most are old and nearly forgotten, but you might just hear a favorite or two if you're lucky."

"Lastly," said Listina, "we don't like to talk much." She winked. "Hope you like non-stop music!" The crowd cheered its enthusiasm, and with that Felsen and Albastru stepped up for a duet, Felsen leading, of _Danger Zone_. Listina took the mike next, and sang in Japanese. It was a song from some anime or video game, called _Makenai Ai Ga Kitto Aru, _or something like that. He couldn't help but smile, but when he looked at Zero near the end he was surprised to see his pal looking bored.

"Everything okay, Zero?" X asked quietly.

"Yeah. But why couldn't they play something _good_?"

"So far I'm liking it."

"Yeah, it's okay, but it's not - " By this time, Makenai had finished, and Albastru kicked the next some off abruptly.

_"Gimmie fuel, gimmie fire  
gimmie that which I desire!"_

Zero jumped a foot in surprise, looking finally interested. He grinned and yelled,

"Haha! _Now_ we're talkin!'" X grinned too. He knew this song, but mostly because Zero was a fan of the old band Metallica, and had tracked down copies of virtually all of their songs. _Fuel_ was followed by _Astronomy,_ then _Hero of the Day_ (Zero jokingly remarked that song fit him, and _maybe_ X too, haha). Both weren't the only ones singing along.

Then the group slowed things down, Felsen and Listina dueting _Somewhere Out There._ X got a funny feeling during it, like there was something about it he should be getting, but wasn't. Albastru took Listina's place for _Son of Man,_ doing a little dance with his bro during the first lines of "Whatever you do, I'll do it too," imitating Felsen's playful flip of the mike. Felsen next took the ending song from _Ninja Scroll,_ and old anime, then it was back to Metallica with _Unforgiven II_. That seemed to start a run, as the next songs - _Burning Bright _by Shine down, _Show me the Way _by Styx, _My Own Prison, What's This Life For_, and _One _by Creed - seemed to tell a story of a person struggling to rise through darkness. Albastru led the run, and here he danced the emotions, first cold and dark, then struggling to break free, then pleading for help, to dealing with the guilt, and lastly Felsen and Listina came in to 'pull him up' from despair. X couldn't help singing along when all the band did,

"We may rise and fall, but in the end, we'll meet our fate together!"

He grinned at hearing others sing with him. It was like a rallying call for the Hunters.

_All I Ever Wanted_, again by Shinedown, touched X as had _Somewhere Out There,_ as it spoke of wanting a home, and 'home' to X meant family. Zero seemed to sense it and playfully bumped X with his shoulder to make him smile. Then Felsen stepped forward.

"Sad to say, we're nearing the end - " A chorus of disappointment rang out over the crowd. Felsen smiled. "But I hope you'll consider these last two songs our heartfelt prayer for all of you. A prayer of peace to come, and a promise." Albastru stepped up now, as Felsen began to play on his acoustic guitar.

"_Brother, my brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
We've got to end this war."_

X physically jerked. It almost felt as if that had been sent straight to _him_.

_"We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns, can't remember why  
It's kinda crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart ?"_

A sudden thought hit X. The Mavericks... in a way they were his brothers, or cousins at least. And some _had been_ Hunters, which were all the family X had ever known. It gave a whole new meaning to this war.

_"Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
We say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away."_

_Could there be another way?_ X mused as he looked around. Everyone seemed meditative, at least a bit.

Then Albastru took over playing, blending from one song smoothly into the next. Diadem on the keyboard and Naki on synth picked up the string part, cello and violin. Felsen sang, while to the side Listina began an almost sign language-like dance.

_"Come stop your crying  
it will be all right."_

It was the song Albastru had sung to Felsen, that night X had heard him crying.

_"Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry"_

Now Albastru took over.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry "_

Now both sang together.

_"cause you'll be in my heart  
yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always "_

X could see how they called it a promise. And once more X got a feeling that there was a second meaning. A bit fancifully he thought of Dr. Light, always in his heart. While he was musing, they got through the second verse and chorus. Then he was jolted out of his reverie by the bridge, Felsen on lead, Albastru and Listina on echo.

_"Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? (What do they know?)  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know."_

_Abruptly X's gaze met Felsen's, and was locked! All three were looking right at him!_

_"When destiny calls you, you must be strong (You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together."_

On the chorus they released his eyes, and he panted a bit; he'd been holding his breath. _That_ had been meant undeniably for him. They were trying to tell him something. His heart was racing.

"You okay?" Zero asked. X began to reply, to ask if Zero had noticed, but just then an explosion ripped through one wall. Through the noise and cries of alarm, X heard Listina scream,

"Oh no! He's found us!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author's Note: Wow! Long one! Ok, just to be nice and legal, here's all the songs and their singers:

Two Worlds, Son of Man, and You'll Be In My Heart: Phil Collins

Power of Love: from Sailor Moon

Standing Outside the Fire: Garth Brooks

Danger Zone: Kenny Loggins

Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: performed by Namie Amuro

Fuel, Astronomy, Hero of the Day, Unforgiven II: Metallica

Somewhere Out There: performed by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram

Burning Bright, All I Ever Wanted: Shinedown

Show Me the Way: Styx

My Own Prison, What's This Life For, One: Creed

Brother My Brother: Blessed Union of Souls

Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru: I don't know who sings it, but it's from Megaman X4. I thought it was appropriate lol!


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

Chapter 6: Family Reunion

All non-Hunters began to run out of the exit, fortunately on the opposite side of the area. X saw Felsen and Albastru push Listina behind them, as the rest of the bank moved up protectively. Stormloop was crouched down in front of the two lead singers, growling threateningly.

"Why now?" X heard Felsen moan to Albastru. "Just ten more minutes. Why now?" the leader of the 17th Unit realized that they at least thought they knew the identity of this threat, and were afraid. _That_ explained the armored van and escort.

They were being hunted.

"Seventeenth Unit!" X shouted. "Protect Radostan!" Instantly his unit obeyed, moving to block access to the band and escorting them from the area. They were half-way to the exit when...

"Ah, so sorry to _crash_ the party." The smooth voice made X's skin crawl. A pair of Maverick-red eyes could be seen through the smoke of destruction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Listina clutch at Felsen's hand. X motioned the Seventeenth to keep moving, as he approached, Blaster charged and at the ready.

"What are you doing here, Maverick?" X asked.

"Ah, Megaman X, last son of Dr. Light." The voice sounded amused. "Normally I'd take great delight in destroying you, but I have other prey in mind. Where are they hiding?"

"Who?" asked Zero in a rather smug tone, saber drawn and taking his place next to his buddy. They eyes moved to him, and smiled it seemed.

"Zero, dear Zero. Glad to see you up and active. I wasn't sure if you'd come out of your capsule, and I'm a little concerned that X is still standing in that event. But we can discuss that later, little brother."

"I ain't your damn brother, Maverick scum!" Now the eyes narrowed dangerously.

"As I said, later. Now, as I was previously saying, I'm searching for four Reploids. They're probably in disguise, but one is a red canine, one - a male - tends to wear a scarf around his neck, the second male tends to like blue, one is a female, and all are kin, siblings. Just turn them over to me, and no one gets hurt."

"Pretty big threat for one lone Maverick," Zero retorted. But he was forced to eat his words as dozens upon dozens of pair of red eyes appeared behind the speaker, and even more of his tainted Reploid followers teleported right into the room. How, X didn't know, nor did he really want to know.

"Ahem, this is your last chance. Hand them over, or Hunters are going to die."

"Now a chance in Hell," X growled before shouting, "Get 'em outta here!" and firing. Two things happened at once. All hell broke loose as Mavericks and Hunters began fighting. The second was as his shot went off, the mysterious Maverick actually _dodged_ it and raced forward faster than X could blink. The next thing X knew, he felt a hand around his throat, lifting him clear off his feet, felt the business end of a Blaster jammed up against his stomach, and found himself face to face with someone he'd never seen before.

The Reploid's armor was black and purple, fairly basic really, but it was the face and helmet that caught they eye. Two large find swept back on the helmet, starting above the eyes and widening as they went down. A blue gem adorned the forehead part like a star, and broad, vertical, purple stripes marked his face, going from under his eyes to his jaw. His eyes gleamed like two rubies, shining with a mad light. He was _strong_ too, despite his being slightly shorter than X. For all of the Hunter's squirming and pulling, he couldn't loosen the Maverick's choking grip on his neck.

"I tried to make things easy," he growled. "I gave you a enough chances. Now I'm going to _make_ you hand them over to me."

"Ne-ver," X gagged out, trying to focus on breathing. He heard a Blaster charging up very close by, then yelped as a mild shot burned into his thigh.

"Well, you see, X, you don't have a choice." This time the Blaster was jammed into his chest, and again fired, still on low. X screamed. He couldn't help it. "I may not know what they look like now, but I know their personalities. And there it _no way_ - " X grunted as it was shoved into his gut. " - that they'll let me - " He felt the heat build up for a fully charged shot as the Maverick finished gruesomely, "-_kill you._" The tip of the Blaster _burned_. An involuntarily whimper escaped X's lips, and he saw the Maverick's sadistic grin. He was _enjoying _torturing X, the bastard! The fiend shouted at the top of his lungs, "I am Maverick, the originator of the Maverick virus! I am the one who started it all, all for the glory of he who once was, against they who destroyed him! And now I will destroy the last of his legacy, for my Maker!" X heard Zero yelling, fighting to get to his friend, but he wouldn't get there in time... no one could, the rest of the Mavericks were making sure of that. X prepared himself to die...

"NO!" Felsen's shout, coupled with a blast landing scant centimeters from Maverick's feet, startled him into losing the charge completely without firing it. X twisted his head around as best he could to see Albastru and Felsen approaching with steps both determined and grim, Felsen pulling his left sleeve down.

_He's got an arm Blaster?_ X wondered, clearly remembering them using handheld ones before.

"Stop right there, Bass or Maverick or whatever the hell you're calling yourself now," Albastru continued. "We're right here." X's mind was racing. Had Albastru just called Maverick... _Bass_?

_Everyone_ knew that name. Bass was one of the Legendary robots who - along with all of X's predecessors - vanished mysteriously over fifty years ago by all accounts.

"I see you remember me," Bass sneered. "I'm touched."

"Let X go," Felsen ordered, and Stormloop growled. "We're the ones you want."

"How true. Gladly." Bass casually flung X to the side. He crashed into the ground hard, coughing and wrapping an arm around his burned midsection as he pulled himself to his knees. Zero was at his side in an instant.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." X's eyes, as well as all other eyes there, Maverick or Hunter, were locked onto the drama unfolding.

"Glad you decided to stop running," Bass sneered.

"Lets finish this," Albastru replied calmly. "Lets finish what we started so long ago, Bass."

"Felsen! Albastru! Get out of here!" X shouted. Bass laughed loudly

"So _that's_ what you've been calling yourselves this time around! Hahahaha! Points for cleverness!" He grinned manically. "But shame on you from keeping all of this from X."

"Leave X out of this!" Felsen yelled angrily. Zero helped X up during this exchange. Ra and the others joined their friends.

"And the Cossack children too! Isn't this just a family reunion," Bass laughed.

"Did he say _Cossack_?" Zero gasped, recognizing another famous name.

"Lets take this outside," Felsen coaxed. Bass just snorted at that.

"No. I think _you_ should be fair to X. After all, he _deserves_ to know the truth." Felsen sighed, giving Albastru a small nod, his expression grim.

"Then this ends here and now!" Bass fired a shot, which was dodged by another inhumanly high back flip. But mid-flip, X saw Felsen and Albastru do something odd. They pressed what appeared to be the buckles of their belts, and were covered in a white glow. It vanished as they landed, and _no one_ could mistake their identity now.

Albastru and Felsen were the greatest of the Legendaries:

Mega Man and Break Man.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Royal

Chapter 7: Battle Royal

For a few minutes, all were stunned. X dimly heard one Maverick whisper,

"Them? When we attacked the van, we were after _them_?" Felsen - Mega Man - shot X an apologetic look, and seemed to want to say something, but Bass took aim and shouted,

"Destroy all the Hunters!" The Mavericks obeyed, rejoining the battle. Stormloop - Rush - transformed into a hover board to give Mega a more aerial perspective, and Break Man took up his shield as it appeared on his arm. Listina - that is, Roll - quickly darted away to safety, not being made to fight. X fought furiously to go to their aid.

Then Bass did something truly vile: he began taking side shots at Hunters, while only dodging his foes' attacks.

"Fight us, Bass!" Break Man shouted angrily. Bass only laughed, but the laugh turned into a growl as Mega swooped in low, clipping him with a blast.

"Catch us if you can!" he shouted, and fled out the collapsed wall, his family and the Cossack Reploids following. Bass did too, and thus X and Zero also fought their way outside.

The battle had spilled out here too, Hunters and Mavericks fighting furiously. It was total chaos. Even so it didn't take X long to spot out Bass, Mega, and Break Man. Everyone was giving them a pretty wide berth.

He also saw a purple wolf-like Reploid dog making a beeline straight for Bass. Mega saw it too, and had Rush swoop in lower.

"Keep Treble away from Bass!" he called to Rush as he leapt off. Rush soared on even faster, transforming at the last second to collide head on with Treble, Bass' Canine companion, locking the two dogs in a vicious fight. Mega, meanwhile, had landed right on two Mavericks who had conveniently been with under him at the time. "Thanks for the soft landing," he chuckled before leaping over the heads of the two startled Hunters who had previously been fighting the now-flattened Mavericks, and racing back to battle Bass. X also saw a Maverick moving to intercept the Blue Bomber, and quickly fired, taking it out of the fight. If he couldn't get to Bass to help fight against him, he could at least keep other Mavericks from interfering! Zero saw X's tactic and followed suit.

"Keep the Mavericks away from them!" he shouted. The Cossack Reploids followed X's lead as well, forming into a loose ring around the mighty combatants and clearing the area. Slowly X and Zero joined them.

"You're good," Ra, or rather Pharaoh Man as X had realized, complimented. "Dr. Light would be proud." X beamed at that, then looked over when he heard a yelp. Treble had managed to pin Rush down and was biting at his throat.

"Oh no you don't!" X charged a shot and fired, hitting Treble dead on and sending him flying. X seriously doubted he'd done any real damage, but it gave Rush enough time to get away.

And pissed Bass off apparently.

"Damn you!" Bass shouted, disengaging from Mega and Break Man and charging X. X saw him coming at that incredibly fast speed, saw his blaster shape shift into a two foot long spike, poised to strike. He was on X before anyone could react.

Well, _almost_ anyone.

X felt himself get shoved away from Bass violently, his eyes closing on reflex as he hit the ground. Then... then he heard the most gruesome, stomach-turning noise he'd ever heard. Everyone paused, stopped fighting when it rang out, a grinding, wet, metal-on-metal scraping. X's eyes flew open to see a horrifying sight.

Mega stood in front of X, having pushed him out of harm's way, with Bass' spike protruding out the front of his left shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8: Synchro Attack

Chapter 8: Syncro Attack

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, no one moved. X looked, wide-eyed in horror, at Mega, who's own eyes were side, but in shock and pain. His mouth moved, but no sound came out, as if his mind couldn't register how much agony his body was in. Dark oil and fluids ran freely down his chest.

With a primal roar of victory, Bass turned, lifting the spike - with Mega still impaled! - up enough to lift Mega from his feet. Mega screamed at the pain at last, struggling, reaching back to try to keep from sliding further down the spike, from wrenching the hold through his body wider open. But the spike was slick with his 'blood' and his hands found no purchase against it. X cringed at the sound is made as another inch passed through Mega's trembling body, drawing more whimpers from his lips.

Another roar, though this one of pure, unbridled rage, ripped from Break Man as he began to charge up a shot. Bass saw it and spun around, slinging Mega with him, to face the Red Raider and leading X partially to one side, but still in his peripheral view.

"Bad idea, Breaky," Bass sneered. "You might his Mega, and wouldn't _that be_ a bad idea. It would probably _kill_ him after all." Break Man's arm wavered, but didn't lower. Zero tried sneaking up on Bass, but Treble, climbing up slowly, growled in warning. Bass lifted Mega higher, making him wail.

"_No one_ tries _anything,_ or Mega-pain here will _be_ in mega pain, got me?" X saw some of Mega's 'blood' spatter Bass' face, and was revolted when Bass licked it off. No one moved, nor seemed to know what to do. It tore X apart, watching Mega - _his brother!_ - writhe and whimper. Tears ran openly down Mega's face, and down Break Man's as well. X saw Mega mouth something, it might have been 'Brother,' but he couldn't be sure through his own tears.

"That's it!" Break Man abruptly yelled, his entire body shaking. "I'm calling it, Mega! Sons of Light, Syncro Attack!"

For the blink of an eye, time slowed to a crawl. X's mind was racing seemingly of its own accord. He realized he could tell what Mega was thinking, like their minds were hot-wired together.

_Shut down... hurts to much..._

_Shut down!_ came Break Man's thoughts next. _throw Bass off balance!_ X saw Break Man's aim shift slightly. _Hit his shoulder, throw him back._ X realized what he was attempting. If Bass fell backwards, his arm would go up and back, hopefully throwing Mega free. His own thoughts clicked into place in the plan.

_Slide, trip Bass. Make _sure _he falls._

_Keep Treble away,_ Rush's growl came next, interpreted through the odd connection. And last came one final voice: Zero's.

_Catch him when he's released, or pull him off the spike before Bass hits the ground._

Then the moment was gone, and X was moving.

Mega shut down, and the sudden dead weight threw Bass momentarily off-balance. Break Man's shot went off, cleanly striking Bass' exposed shoulder, even as X dropped to the ground and slid on his left hip like a runner going from third to home, his right foot crashing into Bass' ankle. The Maverick tumbled backwards, Mega sliding free and flying through the air back to where Zero caught him. Rush pounced on Treble and wouldn't let go, digging teeth into the wolf's neck scruff.

For a moment, x was stunned and just lay there. Then he felt Bass stir. Reacting instinctively, he pulled one leg out from under the Maverick and gave him a hard, flat-footed kick in the side.

"Oof!" Bass rolled a couple of times, and X scrambled up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zero laying Mega down, frantically trying to staunch the flow of oil. The sight put X into a rage. He charged at Bass, who was slowly getting up, and - forgoing the standard Blaster attack - dealt a beautiful right hook to Bass' face. Still stunned from their oh-so-well coordinated surprise attack, he was unable to put up any sort of defense as X repeatedly pummeled him.

"Don't you _ever_ - " +Punch+ " - try to _ever_ - " +Punch+ " - hurt one of _my family_ - " +Punch+ " - _AGAIN!_" +Punch+ X then grabbed Bass by the front of his armor at the neck and lifted him high, to the fullest extent of his arm, up above his head. "If you _ever_ do, I swear I will _personally_ hunt you down and make you pay a thousand times over! For every drop of oil they shed, you will bleed a gallon, for every cry of pain, you will scream!" Bass stared in terror at X, unable to react. X angrily flung Bass to the ground, then used his blaster to destroy the spike before calling to the two strongest Hunters, "Lock him up - _good!_" They instantly took hold of their prisoner, each grabbing one arm tightly. Rush growled, turning X's attention towards Treble, who was still securely held. The Hunter strode over and opened a panel on Treble's back, to flick the shut down switch. Treble went still, and was similarly hauled away. The Mavericks that had survived quickly fled.

The Hunters were staring at X, wide-eyed, but he didn't notice. He turned, the rage in his eyes gone, to dart to Mega's side where Break Man, Roll, and the Cossacks also knelt.

"We can't make it stop!" Roll exclaimed, pressing her hands to the wound.

"C'mon!" X scooped Mega up, ignoring the oil that quickly spilled onto him. They followed as he ran inside towards the Med wing.


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting

Chapter 9: Waiting

X slowly climbed out of the stasis capsule he'd been resting in. Dr. Cain, upon seeing them, had immediately taken Mega to be worked on, but at the same time told X to get repaired too. X had argued, not wanting to take the time, but he'd been out voiced by Break with one firm, "Go!"

However, X had convinced the docs who'd worked on him to just take care of the worst of it, then leave the rest for later. They'd understood his desire a bit more, and had agreed on the sole condition he nap in a capsule for forty-five minutes after. X had agreed.

Now he felt less pain, though his leg ached some, and his chest was fixed up nice. He got to his feel, and limped out.

Everything was quiet, as it usually was in the Med Wing so close to the end of a battle. Practically all the people in here now were either fixing up Hunters or were said Hunters. He saw no one in the hallway, so he decided to head towards where he last saw them.

"Hey, X!" Zero's greeting startled X a bit, but he smiled, glad to see a friendly face. Zero looked X over. "You convinced the docs to short change your repair, didn't you?"

"It wasn't 'short changed,' Zero. I just told them I wasn't that bad off."

"Well, at least you got cleaned up a bit." X was almost afraid to ask, but had to.

"How - how is he?"

"Don't know. Dr. Cain rushed him right into surgery. I took Break Man, Roll, and the others to one of the solitary waiting rooms, so they'd have some privacy, and some went to get repaired."

"Any really bad off?"

"I'd say Diadem - er, Ring Man - was the worst, and he walked himself into repairs. Seems four of the bastards ganged up on him. Held his own, though." Zero was sincerely impressed. "Only one survived to run off. they're all powerful Reploids."

"More experience than all of us put together, I'd bet," X replied as they turned the corner into the hall where the enclosed waiting rooms were. These were soundproofed, and the only window was one of the lockable door, affording privacy lacking in the other open-air waiting areas. X had spent a lot of time here, when Zero or any of his other close friends had been under major repairs.

A lone Reploid, one named Data was one of X's 17th Unit, was standing guard at the door. He looked over and smiled, giving a small salute.

"Glad to see you up and about, X," he greeted.

"Seems you fared the battle well," X replied. "But why are you standing guard?"

"To keep curious Hunters from bothering them. It was Zero's idea." X looked at Zero.

"After you left, some of the Hunters kept trying to offer their sympathies. Break Man was getting annoyed, so I put them in here, and posted Data as a guard while I got fixed up myself so no one would bother them, trying to be nice. It's not what they need right now." Data moved aside, and X peered in.

He saw Break Man pacing back and forth, his yellow scarf snapping behind him after each turn. Roll sat in the center of the couch, Rush laying head in her lap, being petted. Every to her left with his now and them X saw her take a deep breath, and wipe at her eyes as if trying not to cry.

"You gonna go in?" Zero asked.

"Go in?" X echoed disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"I couldn't! I'd be... intruding."

"Intruding!" Zero whapped X upside the head. "X, man, think! This is your _family! _You _should_ go in." X hesitated, glancing inside. Just then Roll happened to look up, and saw him. She spoke to Break Man, who peered out, then motioned X to enter. Zero gave X an 'I told ya do,' smile before X turned the knob and stepped in. With the Lights were Pharaoh Man, Bright Man, Dive Man, and Skull Man, albeit they were altered from their historical pictures, since they were upgraded.

"Hi, X," Roll greeted with a smile.

"Hi." X couldn't help but feel a little awkward as he took a seat on the couch to Roll's right. Rush whined softly, getting a scratch between the ears.

"How ya feelin?" Break Man asked.

"A little sore, but I've been through worse. Where's Ring Man?"

"Diadem," Pharaoh Man - Ra - continued. "We've all taken secondary non-combative names, the same we used in the band." Roll weakly laughed.

"Seems I'm the only one without a battle name. Even Blues and Rock prefer their original names that father gave them." X muffled his flood of questions when she said, 'father;' it wasn't the time for another time.

"Diadem's fine," Blues answered. "He's just resting in a capsule. Should be here soon, though." He looked X over with a clearly criticizing eye, and a small smile appeared. "Just as father had hoped," he said. "He'd be proud." X felt a wash of pleasure at that.

"We all are," Roll added. "Especially Rock. When you knocked on the van door, it was all we could do to keep him from bursting out. He wanted to talk to you - so - much..." A fresh wash of tears filled her eyes, and her shoulders shook. Without thinking X pulled her into his arms to let her cry against his shoulder.

"Rock will be fine!" Blues insisted, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it.

"He will," agreed Naki - Dive Man - confidently. "That Dr. Cain didn't look like a second-rate student to me."

"Dr. Cain is the best," X agreed. "He's put Zero back together from being more or less totally destroyed, and patched me up lots of times."

"Speaking of which," Blues put in, "you're limping."

"I'm fine," assured the Hunter. "I - needed to be here, brot-" X cut himself off, unsure if the appellation would be welcome. Blues paused, seemingly startled, then smiled.

"You can say it. After all, we are family... brother." Hearing that word applied to him gave X a warm feeling inside, like he'd suddenly found a piece of himself. He smiled abruptly at Roll as something that had been in the back of his mind suddenly snapped into focus.

"Now I know why some of the songs made me feel like you were trying to tell me something." Roll managed to smile, sitting up to dry her eyes.

"Rock's idea. He thought that if we couldn't say everything we wanted, we could say it another way."

"Well, after he's fixed up, I'll just have to tell my big brother was I got the message, even if I didn't quite understand it at the time." As X finished speaking, the door opened and Diadem entered, smiling, to greet his 'siblings' and to nod at the Lights and X.

"Call him that," Blues put in, "and you'll make his century." Just then, there came a knock on the door. Zero opened it from the outside and came in, followed by Dr. Cain. Instantly everyone fell silent, and stood up to receive the news.

"How is he?" X asked.

"We were able to repair the damage, but he lost a lot of fluid. He's in a stasis capsule." Dr. Cain sighed, sounding very tired. "It's up to him now."

"Can we see him?" pleaded Roll. "Us being there might help him."

"He's in the D-Wing." Neither X nor Zero could hide the wince. D-Wing was the section of capsules where you went if you were _really_ damaged. Only about one-quarter of the Reploids put there walked out.

"I'll show them where," X instantly said. Dr. Cain nodded, and the Lights, Cossacks, and Zero left, following X.


	10. Chapter 10: D Wing

Chapter 10: D Wing

The D Wing was quiet. It was always quiet. their steps sounded unnaturally loud on the floor, so much so they subconsciously tried to walk more carefully. Doors with lights above them lined the hall. Out light meant no one was in the room. Red light meant it was occupied. X hated the red lights. Too many times they had been lit for his friends, and too many times the Hunter never saw it extinguished.

This time, there was only one red light.

X walked straight towards it. A lone Hunter, on of Zero's 000 Unit, stood guard, but moved aside without a word to let them enter.

The room was sparsely furnished and dim. A single bed, a couple of chairs, and a nightstand were the only furniture, aside from the closed capsule itself. Lights and monitors kept track of the occupant's vitals and recorded them digitally, as well as printed out a hard copy for records and the doctors. All gathered around, peering in through the clear panel in front over the face. Rock looked peaceful and calm, as if only sleeping.

"You can't tell he was hurt," Roll commented, a bit amazed.

"Dr. Cain is the best," X agreed. Blues put his hand on the glass.

"I guess all we can do is wait."

"Maybe while we do," X put in, "you could answer some questions for me."

"I thought you'd have some. What would you like to know?"

"Um... everything? Why was I put into the capsule? Where did you all vanish to? Where's Dr. Light's lab, and why wasn't I there?" Blues chuckled at the stream of questions.

"Seems I'll have to tell you the story of what happened near the end of father's like, starting right around the time we began building you." Zero made as if to leave. "Zero," he put in, without looking over at the Hunter and making him pause, as well as giving X a funny feeling, "you might want to stay too. This involves you." X thought that Zero didn't look too surprised, but rather like he'd swallowed a bug, and not the virus type either.

"It does?" It was more a statement than a question. Blues nodded, dropping to sit down in a chair, and letting his mind wander back to the year 20XX...


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Son of Dr Light

Author's Note: Again, this is all speculation from my own mind, and probably very far from canon. This entire chapter is told in first person, through the eyes of Blues.

Chapter 11: The Last Son of Dr. Light

"Father told us he'd been planning to build one last robot on one of the rare days I was visiting. The schematics were the most complicated thing any of us had ever seen! And, according to father, this new design would have a human-like ability to reason, beyond what we could. He would be able to fight against humans, to hurt them or save them, as he saw fit. He would have only his morality and conscience to guide him. This is the reason for the capsule father designed and co-built with Dr. Cossack. He could not let such a robot exist unless he was certain there were no kinks in the morality programs. The capsule was to run tests to check everything, with you to awaken at a set date assuming all tests were clear. Sadly, he also said chances were he wouldn't be alive to see the results, as it could take _decades_, if not longer. Needless to say we got to work right away.

About six months later, Bass broke in late at night. We chased him away before he could do any damage, but he'd already copied your plans into his memory. It wasn't long before Dr. Cossack was also 'visited' as well, and Wily had not the plans and the capsule. He obviously thought you'd be a major threat, and wanted to counter it. Thus we adapted you to fight, giving you your arm buster and armor.

Right about that time Rock noticed the similarities between his fighting gear and yours. Father said he hadn't realized it, but they were similar in appearance. The Mega Man style, he dubbed it. Of course, that got us thinking about a name for you. Dr. Cossack had brought it up briefly, and now it really struck home, what with you beginning to look like a person and all. Again, Rock found the answer. He said that since the odds were against our new brother ever meeting his father face to face, why not give him something to remember father by? Why not name him Xavier, after father's middle name. Roll instantly agreed, pointing out that we could simply just say 'X' for short. Father agreed, and within a year you were finished.

You say you have no memories. Well, that's because you were only activated once before we put you in the capsule, and it was only a partial activation, just your eyes and ears, so you could see us and hear out voices before you slept. Father wanted to explain what was going to happen, and we wanted you to not be afraid of us when you awoke, so you'd know us. Then we put you in the capsule.

About three months later, we got a surprise call, from Bass of all people. Wily was really sick, and needed hospital care. We were the only ones who would help, he said, everyone else would've said 'good' and hung up. He sounded really worried, so we went to the location he gave us. It was Wily's castle, all right. Bass was long gone, but the rest of the Robot Masters present took us to Wily. He was pretty bad off, running a fever and dehydrated and all. Father didn't hesitate to take him to the hospital, and stayed by his side the whole time. Don't look so shocked. Just think about it. Father and Wily were friends before he went nuts. Father told us once he always hoped his friend might come back, that Wily would come to his senses. But now Wily was dying, and father's hopes were dying with him.

Wily passed away about a week later. All of us were there, and personally I think father got his last wish in the end, at least in part. Right before he died, Wily looked right at father and asked him to take care of the Robot Masters, to not let them be destroyed. Father promised, and Wily breathed his last. He was buried in an undisclosed location, though we know where. We were there, with father and Wily's Robot Masters, and a pastor father was friends with and convinced to perform the funeral. All the Robot Masters, save Bass and Treble - who'd vanished completely - were turned over to father. He reprogrammed them back to the way they should've been from the start, and things started to settle down.

We went back to Skull Fortress to deal with Wily's personal effects about two weeks later, after father had time to deal with his loss. There we found clear evidence that he'd constructed a capsule and a Reploid, as father had by now termed them. Bass had obviously fled with it to who-knew-where. We searched, but no luck. The best we found were computer files on the new Reploid, showing Wily hadn't changed much of it internally, even including the Syncro Chip. Guess he was too unsure what would happen without it. typical Wily. Most of the lab gear went home with us, as did the paperwork and computer files. Most of the furniture was auctioned off, and then Skull Fortress was destroyed.

The next decade or so was bliss. We finally had peace. Bass had dropped completely out of sight, and at one point everyone most of less forgot about him. Heh, even we did. I gradually moved back home permanently, and we became a happy family.

Then, early one morning, all of us robots were awakened by a sudden feeling. We came out of out rooms at the same time, and went to father's room. He was laying on his bed, looking out his open window, but looked towards us as we approached. I still remember the look in his eyes. He looked happy, peaceful, but it seemed as if he was seeing us and something - well, _beyond_ us - at the same time. As we stood at his side, father asked us to promise him we'd protect and care for each other and Xavier, that we'd protect out home, and a few things I can't say yet. Of course we promised. He said he loved us... and would watch over us... Excuse me, this is still a little hard to talk about... We said we loved him too... and then he smiled, closed his eyes... and... and sighed, and then... he was gone. Poor Rock broke down then, sobbing, as did Roll. Rush howled in a tone to break any heart. I just stood there, tears on my face. Heh, guess I figured I needed to be the strong one. I told them is was okay, he'd died like he's wanted to, peaceful, alert, physically well, home with us. He was buried on the lab grounds as per his wishes a couple of days later. I think the whole city turned out to say farewell. It took quite a while for things to settle. For a time we stayed with the Cossacks in Russia. We were practically family by now anyways. You came along too, X. We'd promised, after all.

We had one more year of peace, then we got a rude awakening.

Bass was back.

He attacked us at the lab, seemingly bent on destroying us and you. He seemed insane! This very well might have been the start of the Maverick virus. Each time he attacked, we fought him off, but soon it became clear he wouldn't leave us in peace. As long as we were at the lab, he'd keep attacking, endangering you and everyone in the city as well. So we decided to leave - alone. We couldn't risk the capsule becoming damaged in our flight. A friend who owned a warehouse agreed to let us put our brother there, and Dr. Cossack fixed up some superior security equipment. Then we cloaked the lab - a new technology at the time - and left, making a hung fuss of it and taking a mock-up capsule along. Bass followed. He chased us all over the globe, which is what we wanted.

It was some time later than out cousins joined us, after Dr. Cossack's own passing. His daughter Kalinka went with us too, afraid Bass might stalk her to try and get to us. We made quite a troupe, let me tell you.

Then, in Siberia, Bass launched a _huge_ assault. We lost Toad Man, Dust Man, Drill Man, and Kalinka. Our robotic cousins were destroyed by Bass while covering our escape, and Kalinka died from injuries caused in that fight a few days later. We buried them there, all four, memorized the location, and moved on. It was about all we could do.

Things went like that for decades. We ran, Bass chased, Bass hunted, we hid. All the while, new Reploids were being built, using father's plans in an altered form. They didn't have quite the same mental capabilities you do, X. More restrictions, hence the reason they could avoid a capsule nap too. Father had wanted to share his creation with the world, but couldn't allow such a thing as free-will Reploids to be mass created. Who knew when another Wily would arise? The exact means he used to make you special, X, is a secret he took to his grave... and one we will too. And over the years we changed too. We upgraded each other, eventually becoming Reploids too. this further helped us to hide from Bass.

Then the day came for you to awaken. We returned to the warehouse a day prior to find you gone and the structure severely damaged. It didn't look like you'd been forcibly removed, so we assumed it had opened on it's own, early. We had no idea where you were or how to find you. Then Bass attacked again, and we fled.

By now Mavericks and Hunters were well established and we figured you would naturally join the Hunters. We helped program your personality, after all. But there were so many Hunter bases by now we couldn't guess where to begin. Again, it was Rock who got the idea of forming a band. By 'touring' from base to base we would _eventually_ hear of you or find you. All of us were programmed to play instruments - father and Dr. Cossack had both loved music - so we chose instruments and false names - changing every so often to throw Bass off our trail as best we could - fixed up the van, and picked a place to start. Seems, though, we picked the most _opposite_ place to start from, hehe. But the closer we got, and the more we asked, as more we heard about a 'blue armored Hunter,' that was very powerful. Then people added, 'created by Dr. Light.' Three stops ago we finally heard one say, 'X.' Rock asked him to elaborate, and was told about a 'Megaman X, the best Hunter to date, created by Dr. Light.' So we let it slip that we had a chip, and at our last stop Colonel contacted us, saying you were here and would be interested in the chip. So we headed out, and you know the rest."


	12. Chapter 12: The Other Brother

Chapter 11: The _Other_ Brother

X was silent for a bit, letting all that sink in. Blue's story answered so many question, but it also gave new ones.

"Why don't I remember the one activation?' he asked. His brother shrugged.

"Best as I can guess, the early activation damaged your core memory. We figured that Wily's Reploid must've been nearby, as his altered plans included a transmitter attuned to your capsule to trigger it, to make it open before you were ready."

"And you never found any trace of this Wily bot?"

"Oh, we did all right." Blues' eyes strayed to Zero. So did X's.

"Huh?" X was confused. Zero gave a small, sharp laugh.

"Yeah, I'm that Wily bot. I've told you about that shadowy guy in my nightmares before. That's him, telling me to kill you, X. But for some reason, I never followed the order."

"Because of the AFW, or Artificial Free Will as we started to call it," Blues explained. "Wily as I said didn't tamper with too much internally. With it, you have as much free will as X about what you do. Wily's mistake. It also partially explains why you two naturally became friends, built from the same plans and all."

"Okay, I got one now," Zero interrupted. "How come I reacted to the Syncro Attack? I know I have the chip like you three, but I'm built by Wily, not Dr. Light."

"_That_ involves father's final request of us." Blues took a deep breath as if to steady himself. "The morality programming is heavily tied in with the Syncro Chip. He told us that only a like-minded Reploid - namely his sons - could use it, hence the 'Sons of Light' activation command. All of his sons are very justice and law orientated, even if to varying degrees (Rock won't even jay-walk). Before he passed on, he asked us to track down X's 'twin' and see if Wily had corrupted the morality program. If so, we were to destroy him. If not, if he was at all like us, or even remotely savable, then he was no son of Wily's, for Wily could create nothing of good. And if the Syncro Chi in him reacted to the activation command, then - "

"He's a Son of Light too!" X finished softly, eyes wide. So were Zero's. Blues nodded.

"Father said, 'If the Syncro Chip responds, then he is not Wily's son, but mine, and therefore your brother too.'" Zero was still for a few minutes, looking at X.

"A son... of Dr. Light..." he softly said. It made a kind of sense to X. It explained how close they were, how they fought so well together, could almost read each other's thoughts, why Zero had sacrificed himself for X during that one mission. He'd thought of Zero as a brother before, but never had it occurred to him that he's been _right_ about it! Then a sudden thought made X chuckle.

"Next time Wily stops by in your dreams, why don't you tell him that, brother?" That knocked Zero out of his bewilderment and got a grin.

"I think I will... bro."

"Seems Bass was right, then," Neon commented wryly, grinning at his siblings and cousins. "It _is_ a family reunion, or at least will be once Rock wakes up."

"And you were right too, Zero," Roll said. "You told Bass you weren't his brother, and you're not." Zero grinned.

"Of course I'm not. He only _wishes_ he could have a brother as cool as I am." The pony-tailed Hunter leaned back against a nearby wall. "So I've got family now, huh? That's cool, though hopefully you guys can answer one question that's driven people nuts for years: Where the hell is Dr. Light's lab?" They laughed. Roll added,

"Easy enough, after Rock wakes up." Blues dropped into a chair.

"Then get comfy, everyone. This could be a looooooong night."


	13. Chapter 13: Awakening

Chapter 13: Awakening

As it turned out, Blues was right. At midnight they were still waiting, sharing storied to pass the time. Or at least those awake were. Roll and Rush had curled up on the bed and were fast asleep, as were Mortalis, Ra, and Diadem in the chairs they'd brought in. Most of Blues' stories were of the past, of Dr. Light and the world back then, and of all the places they'd seen while running from Bass. And although his stories filled in many of the gaps in X's life, he was at a loss to explain the capsules he'd periodically encountered on his many adventures containing messages and aid from his father. Blues' best guess was that Dr. Light had built them in secret after Wily's death, or at most as a collaboration with Dr. Cossack. X in his turn told stories of his efforts against the Mavericks and of the Hunters who had over the years become his family.

Eventually, though, all but X nodded off. X fought to remain awake, reminding himself that if something happ - _when_ Rock awoke! - it would be best if someone was alert. But he still felt battered, both physically and emotionally, and his eyes were so heavy...

... A sharp noise bought X's head up with a jolt. He'd fallen asleep! Frantically he looked at the clock on the wall, his stiff neck protesting the violent motion loudly, to see it was nearly six in the morning! He lunged up out of his chair to the side of the capsule, fearing what he'd find...

...only to find a pair of open, alert blue eyes looking back up at him through the glass.

"You're awake! He's awake!" X called to the others. They instantly awoke, Blues getting to the capsule first.

"Rock! How are you feeling?" It seemed Rock could read lips, for although there's no way he could've heard Blues speak, he smiled and winked to say 'I'm okay.' they saw him shift a bit, and again X heard the odd noise that had alerted him. It was Rock hitting the insides of the capsule as he tired to move about.

"Hey, bro, could you get Dr. Cain down here?" X glanced towards Zero when he spoke, who was out of Rock's line of sight.

"Sure." He left, and Rock put on a baffled face, looking at X, then at Blues who hadn't responded to the question. Blues chuckled.

"He knows, Rock. They both do." Rock nodded, then looked back at X, who grinned.

"Rock, brother, if you _ever_ do something that crazy again, I'll personally pummel you to a pulp." Rock's eyes went wide for a second - and X doubted it was at the playful threat 0 then he smiled softly.

"Told ya you'd make his century," Roll quipped as Zero returned with a groggy Dr. Cain.

"So he's - yawn! - awake?" The doctor moved around to check the monitors. "Hmm... All systems are stable, though I'm honestly surprised. Given the fluid loss, I thought it would've been at least thirty-six to forty-eight hours." During all this, a faint rhythmic _tap tap tap_ could be heard. Dr. Cain _had_ been ignoring it, but he'd just been woken up before his usual time, and X knew that but his patience short... _very_ short. "What is that noise!" It instantly stopped, and X saw the playful glimmer in Rock's eyes. He laughed and drummed his fingers on the lid.

"I think it's old Morse code for 'Let me outta here already!'" Dr. Cain scowled first at the Reploid in the capsule, then his blue clad brother, then clicked the open button. The capsule opened with a hiss as the lid lifted up and Rock carefully stepped out. Dr. Cain gave him a check over, especially the formerly injured shoulder and the connected arm.

"No loss of movement. Any sensation?"

"Nothing abnormal," Rock replied. "I feel great. Haven't had such a good repair job in decades."

"That's good. I'm heading back to bed, but I want you to take it easy, and to get a full diagnostic done before noon."

"Yes, sir," Rock replied, and Dr. Cain left. The instant he was gone, Rush tackled Rock to the ground, licking his face. "Ack! Rush!" His attempts to puch away the affectionate canine was futile. Roll giggled.

"He was worried."

"We all were," Mortalis put in. Rock managed to keep his pet at bay long enough to get up.

"I was too. I've never felt such pain before! And then I felt so weak..." He shook his head as if he'd rather not think about his brush with death, and smiled. "But I'm okay now."

"You should probably take Dr. Cain's advice," Zero said. "You _did_ take a pretty nasty hit."

"I _am_ a little tired."

"After your scan, we'll take out little brothers to the lab," Blues said, "and we'll open that chip."

"You know how?" X asked, surprised. blues gave him a funny look.

"Um, yeah? Father _did_ give it to us, remember?" X made a sheepish face.

"Oh, yeah." The rest laughed good-naturedly as they left the room in D-Wing, and the red light went out.


	14. Chapter 14: Dr Light's Lab

Author's Note: This is just to make a correction. I accidentally called Mortalis 'Fatalis' in an earlier chapter. My mistake.

Chapter 14: Dr. Light's Lab

Rock's scan came back all clear later that day. X had a scan done too, wondering about Blues' theory about his core memory. Although nothing was revealed, the techs said they could try a deeper scan later on.

Zero was busy too, with Colonel discussing an idea he's had. Thus he was last to get to the van to head to the lab.

"Almost left without you," Blues joked as he drove out of HQ.

"I was talkin' to Colonel," Zero explained. "I had an idea, and he agreed with me. If you all want, there's a place with the Hunters for everyone." Naki blinked.

"Huh?" X grinned.

"Yeah! You could be Hunters too, and stay at the base. I mean, you've all got more battle experience than most all Hunters put together, and that way we could stay close."

"There's no way we'd go anywhere," Rock said firmly, "offer or not. It took us far too long to find you, X, to let go again." X smiled. "Though being Hunters..."

"Been a _long_ time since the Wily Wars," Neon commented. "Haven't done much real fighting since then."

"And compared to most modern Reploids, we're a bit behind," Naki added hesitantly.

"And Wily's bots weren't even _close_ to Mavericks," Mortalis put in. "It would mean a _lot_ of learning and relearning and unlearning." All of them looked at each other (Blues glancing in the rear-view mirror), then grinned.

"Sounds fun," Blues said. Both X and Zero grinned back.

"I won't think I'd be a good Hunter," Roll said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "After all, I wasn't built to fight."

"Not a big deal," X reassured. "Not everyone has to fight."

"But I _want_ to help. Before all I could do was sit at home and worry. I won't go back to that."

"I know," Diadem spoke up. "I remember one of the docs who worked on me saying they'd lost a couple of med staff recently. You could do that, Roll. After all, if was usually you patching us up." Roll beamed.

"I can do that!" X gave her a quick hug.

"Perfect!"

"Speaking of perfect," Blues teased, "we're almost there." X looked eagerly out the window, trying to spot it. But all he saw was open fields, as by now they were quite a ways out of the city, in the country.

"We are?" Zero asked, also looking around.

"It's cloaked, remember?" Ra explained. "In fact, the cloaking is of a frequency that makes Reploid eyes specifically avoid looking at it, without realizing that you are, as well as shield it from normal human vision and scanners. Blues is going off of landmarks and memory to find it." Blues made a turn off of the road into a large wild-grown field. He parked, and they climbed out.

"It's here?" X asked. blues nodded, as Rock carefully moved forward, hands out before him.

"The cloaking field is also a force field," he explained. "Once we find it, we'll be able to drop it - Ah!" His hands had touching something solid. Blues moved to stand beside his brother and press his hand to it, as did Roll.

"You too, X," she said, and he joined them, pressing his hand against the side of the force field. There was a brief glow around their hands, warming X's palm, and then the lab faded into view as the field dropped away. X and Zero stood wide-eyed.

"So it was here the whole time," Zero whispered quickly as they approached. Abruptly Rock, Blues, Roll, and Rush veered off to one side. X followed, having a feeling where they were leading. Zero, after a brief hesitation, followed at X's heels, with the Cossacks hanging back, letting them have a private moment before joining them as well.

Flowers had grown up wild around Dr. Light's final resting place, rather beautiful. The tombstone, made of a rust-resistant metal, seemed untouched by the years, simply reading:

_Thomas Xavier Light_

_Brilliant Scientist_

_Wonderful Father_

_Forever Remembered_

there were a few tears, accompanied by smiled, and then they went up to the front door. Blues unlocked the electronic door lock, and they went in.

The house side from which they entered seemed untouched by time. Little dust graced the furniture, nothing disturbed from when the Light children had first fled. Pictures hung on the wall, drawing X's attention as he observed the family he'd never known.

"Tango!" Blues cried abruptly as a green robot cat leapt into his arms, rubbing up against his face and purring loudly. "I missed you! Were things quiet here?" The robo-cat nodded, then peered at X and Zero. "That's Xavier, and Zero, our little brothers, remember?" With that the cat seemed to smile, closing his eyes happily.

"Meow."

"When we planned to leave," Roll explained as they moved through the house, "we knew someone would have to remain here, just in case. Tango was the smallest of us, so we put him in a special stasis capsule that would awaken him if anyone case in, and rigged the security system to activate at the press of a button. That's why he's not upgraded like Rush."

"But we'll upgrade him now," Blues finished. "No more running for us. It's time we were a family at last." They turned a corner at that moment, and all stopped.

They'd reached the lab.


	15. Chapter 15: The Message

Chapter 15: The Message

X wandered the room, silent. There were no world to describe how he was feeling at that moments.

The lab was neat and organized. Like the est of the building,it seemed untouched by time. A cat-sized capsule sat open on a table, nearby to the computer,which Rock approached and switched on. The screen flickered to life. He typed on the keyboard for a bit, then looked at X.

"You did remember the chip, right?" he asked. X nodded, taking it from a compartment on his armor, which had been the safest place he could think of, and handed it over. Rock put it into a chip reader in the console, then reached to turn on the microphone. Up popped the prompt for the passcodes with five red lines.

"No one say anything while we put in the codes," Blues instructed. "X, you have a part to put in too."

"I do?" Rock smiled.

"Yeah, but you'll know it. This part of you is ingrained deeply as father's role in your life." He flicked the switch on the microphone, and Blues called out very distinctly and deliberately:

"Blues Light, Battle Name Proto Man, number zero zero zero."

"Rock Light, Battle Name Mega Man, number zero zero one."

"Roll Right, Battle Name none,number zero zero two."

Rush and Tango barked and meowed in unison for their part as the third and fourth creations. Then all looked at X, who closed his eyes briefly, and gave a small shake as a part of his memory he'd not known before flared to life.

"Xavier Light, Battle Name Mega Man X, number zero zero five."

The final bar turned green in confirmation, then the screen faded to black. When an image faded in again, they saw Dr. Light seated at his lab chair.

"Hello,my children." X felt his Reploid heartbeat speed up considerably. "If you are watching this, it means that Xavier has successfully awakened from his sleep, and that I did not live long enough to see it. But do not be sad. I know beyond any doubt that I have been watching you all from the next life."His expression was loving and undeniably proud. "I am not sure that kind of world you have grown into, peace or war, but as long as you stay together, protect and care for each other,nothing can overcome you.

"Blues- " At hearing his name, Blues trembled a bit, trying to not let his emotions overcome him. "- my firstborn, the wanderer and the watcher. You have always kept an eye on your siblings .I wouldn't doubt you were the strong one after my passing, and held everyone together I couldn't have passed the reins of the family into better hands." Blues was quietly weeping, as Dr. Light went on. "Rock, the hero to so many, even me. Despite all you've done,I know I most remember the light in your eyes, a light that I to his day do not know how it got there, though I'm thankful it did. Never let that light go out, son, and it will always guide you,no matter how dark everything else seems." Rock leaned into Blues as he cried. "Roll...It is said a daughter is her father's princess. I was fortunate to have a willful, courageous, intelligent princess in my life. You were a gentle light in all our lives. I know you have been taking care of your brothers in my stead, just as you so long ago took care of us all. Your love gentles your brothers' justice, and tempers it into the toughest alloy. Never forget how strong you truly are." Roll sank into a chair,tears streaming down her face as she whispered back,

"I won't, promise."

"Rush - and Tango, I know you're there,too – the most loyal of companions. I cannot even begin to guess what adventures you've seen at your partners' sides, nor how many times your aid was the factor that turned the tide. Sometimes some of the best friends we can have in life never say a word, but can lend a hug, a listening ear, and - " Dr. Light chuckled. " - occasionally a lick or two in comfort." Rush whined and Tango meowed softly.

"Xavier." X gulped. "My youngest. I wish things could have turned out differently, that we could have spoken face to face. For that I am sorry. I don't know what your world if like, if you know peace, or must fight in war. But I do know this: I love you, and so does your family, your brothers and sister, Tango and Rush. Our love binds us together in a way not even Death can sever. Keep close to your family, son. In the darkest hour or the brightest moment, they are your constants. Family never wavers." X couldn't speak as he swallowed heavily, wiping at his eyes.

But it seemed Dr. Light wasn't finished.

"I trust that you have told Xavier about what Wily has done, and my final request. Again, I ask you to find this Reploid he created, find out how badly Wily was able to corrupt him. I fear for the worst,in which case you know your task. _But_ if my fears do not come to pass, then he is no son of Dr. Wily. I claim him as my son,and your brother. I do now know how you will find him,but I beg you to try." He sighed deeply, then smiled a bit whist fully. "I cannot hope he is there with you now,but I may not get a chance to say this again. This message is to the son I do not know." X felt Zero tense a bit.

"I can't imagine who you are, or what you look like,nor what your life is like. I do not even know if you _want_ a family. But, all that aside, you are my son, as much as the rest. If you'd rather go it alone, I doubt your siblings will stop you. But, son, you always have a place if you want it. This is not a temporary offer, but one that will last forever. All you have to do it take it. And,if you do, then welcome home." There came a crashing sound from off camera, and the sound of running and Roll scolding her brothers for roughhousing inside. Dr. Light chuckled, looking towards the noise briefly before returning his gaze to the camera. "Remember, always, my children... I love you all." He reached forward seemingly to turn the camera off, as the screen went black.


	16. Epilogue: Home

Epilogue: Home

The Reploids spent a few more hours there, gathering up a few personal possessions of the older Light children, touring, reminiscing about things. Unanimously they agreed to keep the location of the lab a secret, for the moment at least. The Mavericks were still too much of a threat for the lab to become public knowledge. Not even Colonel would know. Once they had all their things packed into the van, they returned to Hunter HQ...

... to find out that Bass had escaped!Seems he could remote activate Treble, who hadn't been kept under as tight as guard as his master. The instant his eyes had opened, all hell had broken loose. He'd downed every Hunter that had gotten in his way – though fortunately none were fatally injured – and fused with Bass the first chance he could. Stronger,but still injured and not ready to fight all the Hunters at once, Bass had opted to blast a hole in the wall and retreat,calling over his shoulder that he'd be back for the lights.

Rock, Blues, Rush, and the Cossacks were made full Hunters within the hour, and Roll was gratefully accepted onto the Med stall. Tango would be made a Hunter too, after a few upgrades.

That evening sun found all the Light children on the roof, X's favorite spot, watching the sunset.

"Do you think,"Roll asked, "that what Bass said... will he come back?"

"Probably," Blues responded."After all, we really pissed him off."

"Well, when he does,"Zero put in, "he'd better be ready, because we're gonna show him what us Lights can do!" X laughed. He'd finally found that which he'd been searching for, for so long.

Xavier Light, the last son of Dr. Light and known as X to his friends, had found his place in the world, at Hunter HQ, with his family.


End file.
